


[podfic] Learn to Glow for Other's Good, and timestamps Hearts Have Colours and Adjustments

by applegeuse



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7157813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of cleflink's fic "Learn to Glow for Other's Good" and the two timestamps, "Hearts Have Colours" and "Adjustments."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Learn to Glow for Other's Good, and timestamps Hearts Have Colours and Adjustments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [electricmonk333](https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricmonk333/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Learn to Glow for Other's Good](https://archiveofourown.org/works/468768) by [cleflink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleflink/pseuds/cleflink). 
  * Inspired by [Hearts Have Colours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/513072) by [cleflink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleflink/pseuds/cleflink). 
  * Inspired by [Adjustments](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/205403) by cleflink. 



**Story:** [Learn To Glow For Other’s Good](http://archiveofourown.org/works/468768), [Hearts Have Colours](http://archiveofourown.org/works/513072), [Adjustments](http://cleflink.livejournal.com/55987.html#cutid4)  
**Author:** cleflink  
**Reader:** applegeuse  
**Fandom:** Supernatural RPF  
**Pairing:** Jared/Jensen  
**Rating:** teen and up  & general audiences  
**Author’s Summary:** In which Jensen is an empath and Jared is insanely cheerful and completely incapable of leaving well enough alone.

**Podficcer’s Notes:** I recorded these lovely fics for electricmonk333, who bid on me in an auction! :3 

**Download Links:** (right click  & save as)

All three in one file: 1 hour, 21 minutes, 41 seconds  
\+ [mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Learn%20To%20Glow%20verse/Learn%20To%20Glow%20verse%20\(compiled\).mp3) (47.3 MB)  
\+ [m4b](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Learn%20To%20Glow%20verse/Learn%20To%20Glow%20verse%20\(compiled\).m4b) (41 MB)

Learn To Glow For Other’s Good: 1 hour, 22 seconds  
\+ [mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Learn%20To%20Glow%20verse/Learn%20To%20Glow%20For%20Other's%20Good.mp3) (55.3 MB)  
\+ [m4b](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Learn%20To%20Glow%20verse/Learn%20To%20Glow%20For%20Other's%20Good.m4b) (29.8 MB)

Hearts Have Colours: 15 minutes, 25 seconds  
\+ [mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Learn%20To%20Glow%20verse/Hearts%20Have%20Colours%20\(Learn%20To%20Glow%20verse\).mp3) (14.7 MB)  
\+ [m4b](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Learn%20To%20Glow%20verse/Hearts%20Have%20Colours%20\(Learn%20To%20Glow%20verse\).m4b) (8.4 MB)

Adjustments: 5 minutes, 55 seconds  
\+ [mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Learn%20To%20Glow%20verse/Adjustments%20\(Learn%20To%20Glow%20verse\).mp3) (6 MB)  
\+ [m4b](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Learn%20To%20Glow%20verse/Adjustments%20\(Learn%20To%20Glow%20verse\).m4b) (3.9 MB)

All files are also available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/learn-to-glow-for-others-good-timestamps).

To listen to a streaming version of any of the podfcs, just left-click the respective mp3 links instead of right-clicking to download.

Crossposts: [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/2083801.html), [spn_cwrpfpodfic](http://spn-cwrpfpodfic.livejournal.com/107524.html)


End file.
